Be there for me
by HideyoshiK
Summary: Umm this is my first story... read the authors note please. rated M because im pretty sure later in the story... there'll be some lemon with a touch of lime (whatever the lime part means)
1. Normal weekand

Chapter 1: a normal weekend

A/N: Ok so yeah im a little screwed up but this is going to be a Twincest fic just because I really like the pairings… yeah I know im pretty fucked up ^_^. I have read a select few and they all seemed rushed to me so this story might have a lot of chapters in it but I make no promises. Please no flames and im really sorry if some of the characters are OOC (out of character) as this is my first fanfic. Enjoy. P.S. sorry if the letter size suddenly changes… I swear my Mac has a mind of its own sometimes… oh and im sorry if I use words incorrectly

It was a normal Friday for Hideyoshi kinoshita so far as he got ready for yet another boring day of school at Fumizuki Academy where he went to school. His sister, Yuuko kinoshita also got ready for school.

"HIDEYOSHI!" she called out

Yuuko is head of class 2-A, the highest of classes in Fumizuki Academy. She usually takes her younger brother for granted.

"Yes sis?" he asked

"What are you doing?! It's almost time to go! Its bad enough walking with you but I am NOT gonna be late for school!" she said

Hideyoshi sighed, got his backpack and walked with his sister out the door.

'Man I wonder what's eating her… probably same as always huh? School, grades… boys?' thought Hideyoshi. 'Oh well I've got more important things to think about like today being Friday.' He smiled to himself

"Hey, what're you smiling about?" asked Yuuko

He blushed

"Oh um… nothing… just thinking about how today is Friday…" he said

'…Why did I blush…?' he thought

"Well don't get too excited, because you're going to have to help with cooking tonight."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"My boyfriends coming over, Baka, (dummy or idiot) im pretty sure I've already explained this to you!

"Oh heh heh… must've forgotten." He said scatching the back of his head, smiling

"Must have." She agreed

'Geez what's his problem? Just because its Friday doesn't mean he gets to be all happy… he still has to cook' she thought

They continued walking to school. Once they got there they gave each other a handshake like they always did and walked to their classes.

Akihisa yoshii, Hideyoshi's best friend, sat next to his friend and they talked about how exciting today will be… of course only after school ends.

"So Hideyoshi, wanna come to a party with me, Himeji, Shimada, and Yuuji?" asked Akihisa

"What about kouta?" asked Hideyoshi

"um well I don't think he can handle it… considering the party is being hosted by a person in class E." he said, "I know I could barely handle it with all the hot girls… heh heh…" he laughed sheepishly

"Well it's a good thing you're going to look at those girls right aki?" asked a very dangerous Himeji

"No! No! Of course not! Eh heh heh heh!" he laughed sheepishly (again)

"Well I can see you have more important things to worry about Akihisa." Said Hideyoshi, turning away to the front of the room.

"Wait… so are you going Hideyoshi?" said Akihisa as Himeji left the room to get some heavy objects.

"Sorry, no. My sister's boyfriend is visiting and I have to help prepare dinner with her." Said Hideyoshi

"Aw man that sucks! She should just let y- OH MY GOODNESS HIMEJI WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH THAT BAT?!" screamed Akihisa

"Aki you have to promise me you wont look at those girls" said Himeji with a dark aurora around her.

"Aaaaah! OK OK! I wont look at those girls at the party!" shouted Akihisa, desperate to escape Himeji's painful punishments (hey and alliteration!).

Hideyoshi, once again, turned to the front of the room as the class awaited their class teacher, iron man.

***********************LATER THAT DAY*****************

Hideyoshi gathered his things as the final bell was about ring.

BING BANG BUNG BONG! (HAA fail)

"Bye Hideyoshi!" yelled Akihisa as he ran out of the door, leaving Hideyoshi behind

Hideyoshi chuckled "goodbye Akihisa" he said with a tired look on his face, for today had been particularly stressful for Hideyoshi. He had gotten 2 love letters in his locker, 4 love confessions and all from guys. But now the day was done and he was able to go home where he could relax

'Ugh finally I can relax!' he thought 'Oh wait, that's right I almost forgot about the dinner… damn!'

"HIDEYOSHI!" yelled Yuuko

"Oh hey sis, ready to go?" he asked

"Only since fifteen minutes ago" she replied sarcastically

He ignored the sarcastic remark

"Ok then lets go" he said

***A WHILE LATER***

"So how was your day little bro?" she asked

'Hm? Since when does she call me little bro? Maybe little brother but never bro… weird… I guess I shouldn't think too much about it…' thought Hideyoshi

"Well ive gotten a lot of love confessions and letters" he said nonchalantly

"You seriously need to stand and tell them to stop doing that. You're a boy for crying out loud, start acting like one and man up." She said rather harshly (or boy up…)

Hideyoshi looked down in shame. Yuuko noticed.

"Hey im sorry, don't be sad." she said

Hideyoshi notices that his sister cares for him and also probably had as much stress involved in her day as Hideyoshi, if not more.

"Thanks sis." He said

"Its fine." She said

once they reached the house Hideyoshi went straight to his room do to "homework" which probably meant playing video games

"now remember Hideyoshi in an hour my boyfriend is coming over so try to act normal." Said Yuuko

"Uh-huh" said Hideyoshi, obviously distracted by videogames.

"Ugh your impossible to deal with" said Yuuko

*******END OF CHAPTER! YEAAAAHH********

A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter. As you can tell there are little and hopefully subtle hints of some… stuff… anyways I apoligize if my little notes are annoying… I'd like to see some reviews telling me if they like the story so far or if the characters are OOC (out of character)… also REMINDER this will be moving along slowly so if you're impatient then… well… sorry to hear that… and I don't mean update-wise I mean storyline-wise :P lol


	2. not so normal weekend

Chapter 2: not so normal weekend

A/N: Ok so this is chapter 2… yay… anyways I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far… I know not much has happened but hang in there guys (and girls). And I know about a mistakes ive made in chapter one when Himeji said that he WAS gonna check out the girls.. yeah I fixed that. And ive decided that im just gonna go ahead and post chapters when I get them done. Im sorry if it's a little too cheesy for you guys or if the characters aren't in their right persona's but try to remember that this is my first story and some critical reviews would be really helpful so then I know what to change. Thank you. Oh and thank you Juggernaut (Guest) for reviewing and if you have any ideas about WHAT I should add to the plot feel free to put some suggestions out there… maybe an antagonist would be good but only in the later chapters.

"Ok Hideyoshi, get off the games ok? He'll be coming in an hour." Said Yuuko

"Uuugh…" said Hideyoshi

"Stop whining. You already promised me you'd help me make dinner so get up!" said Yuuko, slightly annoyed

Hideyoshi got up and went to go help Yuuko with dinner. They worked for a half of an hour or so before finally finishing. Despite all the cuts and burns Hideyoshi endured, he was pretty proud of the meal he had helped make.

"Well… we made the dinner" said Hideyoshi, exhausted

"Yeah. Thanks for your help little brother." Yuuko smiled "maybe ill let you meet him."

"You don't have to sis…" said Hideyoshi

"I want to. I think it'd be a good thing." Said Yuuko

"… I don't know…" said Hideyoshi uncertainly

"… Please?" she said (with a touch of begging)

"Alright. Ill do it." said Hideyoshi

"Good. Now go to your room, he should be here in about 15 minutes." Said Yuuko

"Ok sis. Enjoy your date!" said Hideyoshi as he closed the door to his room

"Thanks Hideyoshi!" called Yuuko

Hideyoshi closed his door and turned on his gaming system and played one of his favorite RPG's. after an hour he passed out (went to sleep) and woke up at 10:00 P.M. to the sound of his sister crying.

**YAWN** "sis? A-are you ok?" asked Hideyoshi sleepily (that's doesn't sound right to me… sleepily… oh well)

***Crying continues***

"Yuuko!" yelled Hideyoshi

No answer came, except more crying. So Hideyoshi went to investigate what went wrong. He found Yuuko in a dress, arms sprawled on the table (arms covering her face) and crying.

"What happened Yuuko? Where's your boyfr-" Hideyoshi stopped himself as he realized that this had been the cause of his sister's crying. He noticed that none of the delicious food had been touched and the chair where her boyfriend was to sit in hadn't moved.

"Oh no…" he said in almost a whisper

"He didn't even show up! He didn't even bother to call me with an explanation!" cried Yuuko

Hideyoshi frowned "oh sis… im so sorry this happened to you." He said

"It's my fault!" she cried "I was stupid enough to believe that he'd show up!"

"Come here Yuuko." Hideyoshi said, already walking toward her

"What… what are y-" she began

Yuuko gasped as Hideyoshi took her in a loving embrace.

"Im here for you sis" said Hideyoshi, eyes closed

Yuuko accepted his words and hugged him back. This went on for a while as Yuuko began crying on his shoulder. (I hope this isn't getting cheesy for any of you guys :-/)

"Listen to me Yuuko, don't cry. Because he's not worth crying over." Said Hideyoshi "Forget about him."

"Its not as easy as you think Hideyoshi!" she cried, "I thought I loved him!"

"Teenagers always mistake their like for love, trust me." Said Hideyoshi

"I guess you're right… I know should forget him but its so hard to, I really liked him…" she cried

Yuuko thought of ways she could make herself feel better. What she was about to suggest shocked even her…

"Brother?" she asked

"Yes sis?" said Hideyoshi

"Um, well…" she began

'I don't know If I should even be asking this!' she thought

"Im just so sad… and well…" she continued

'no! its wrong I should shut my mouth or he's gonna think im weird! But im lonely.. it couldn't hurt If I did this just once would it?' she thought

"i….i… IWASWONDERINGIFICOULDSLEEPWITHYOU!" she said all at once

'Oh gosh! What did I just ask?! He's going to think im a really awful sister!' she thought

despite speaking so fast, Hideyoshi understood every bit of it.

"Well I don't see why not…" he said

"R-Really?" she said

"Yeah. Why not? You need some comfort and that's what good brothers are for right? Its not like its anything weird I mean we used to do the same thing when we were kids remember?" he said

"oh yeah… thanks Hideyoshi." She said smiling

"Don't mention it sis." He said

and with that, they headed for Yuuko's room to go to bed. Hideyoshi crawled in bed along with Yuuko. To set up personal space, Hideyoshi slept on one side while Yuuko slept on the other.

'its nice of him to help me out by being there… maybe he's not such a bad brother after all…' thought Yuuko

she looked over at Hideyoshi who was getting ready to fall asleep.

'I only wish I was nicer to him' thought Yuuko

she looked at him for a second longer and then started moving towards him. Hideyoshi felt the bed move which took him out of semi-dreamland and felt his sisters arms wrapped around him in comfort. Hideyohsi did not object to this and, to his surprise, felt really comfortable and found it easier to go to sleep. However, before he did start to drift of to dreamland once again he heard four words he thought he would never hear from his sister…

"I love you, Hideyoshi."

Hideyoshi had heard it with his own semi-conscious ears.

***DREAM TIME***

it was winter time. Hideyoshi and someone he couldn't see very well were standing outside.

"Its always so beautiful in the winter time isn't it?" said the mystery person

"yeah, it is." Hideyoshi found himself saying

"its even more beautiful with you here with me" the mystery person said

'who is this person? Could it be a girlfriend or crush? I've never had any girlfriends and I don't like anyone… unless…' he thought

the mystery girl leaned in for a kiss. Hideyoshi found himself leaning as well. He could not control himself ass he and the mystery girl locked lips. They kissed for a long time and Hideyoshi had his eyes closed, enjoying the kiss he had shared with this mystery girl. When he opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him as he knew who this girl was.

"so, whats for dinner tonight Hideyoshi?" asked his… SISTER?!

Hideyoshi woke up with a started. He looked over his shoulder to see Yuuko's head slightly against his. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he remembered his dream.

"man… whats wrong with me?" he said to himself

***END OF CHAPTER 2 YAAAAY***

A/N: I hope I can think of what to do with the next chap-…. Got it! Stay tuned!


	3. NOTE ON THIS STORY PLEASE READ

NOTE: this document will be taken down after:

minimum: a week

maximum: a month

A/N: hey guys… i warned you about lemon being involved in this story. Well I don't know what I got myself into… for I am a lemon virgin (AKA ive never written about sex) and I need some time figuring out how to write a really good one. Updating WILL take longer than usual… that's a promise. But hang in there. Because I WILL get it done! Thanks guys for being so understanding! Bye!


End file.
